Modern Warfare IV: Revelations
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: After the events of MW3, An international terrorist begins to antagonise countries across the globe as a joint op between SAS and Army Rangers launch a desperate attempt to bring him to justice, a little more than a walk in the park... Rate T for violence and infrequent language
1. Prologue Tools Of War

Prologue: The Tools Of Modern War

/SAS improvised HQ, RAF StMawgan, United Kingdom, Two weeks after Vladimir Makarovs' assassination and the end of WW3...

"The world's in great shape, People. We've got America and Ultranationalist Russia at each others' throats over the WW3 crisis, an increasingly violent blood feud in the Middle East and to top it all off, North Korea is getting real cosy with international Japanese terrorist Akira Tanabe." Lance Corporal David 'King' Anderson remarked.

"Just another day at the office, mate." Sergeant Wallcroft added, grinning. "Alright, everyone, listen up." Captain Macmillan interrupted, looking round at his team. "We've got good news and we've got bad news. Good news is, we're being shipped out tomorrow to the Middle East to get a lead on our guy, Mr Tanabe." He pointed at the circle marked on their target on a world map.

"What's the bad news, sir?" David asked, folding his arms, "We've got a new recruit coming today, straight from the Royal Marines. His name's Private William 'Partridge' Mathews." The entire squad moaned in a chorus of "oh Jesus..."s and "what the hell..."s. "it doesn't matter, he's coming in today, and I want him having the know-how by 08:30, he came all the way from up north to be here, so play nice, lads." Macmillan concluded before leaving the hangar and walking outside.

/Ten Minutes later...

"OI, here comes' the new kid!" King jeered before being elbowed in the gut by Wallcroft. "so you're private Mathews?" he asked the new recruit. He was a tall man, mid-to-late twenties, medium build, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. "aye sir." Mathews saluted his new commanding officer, "Private William Mathews, re-assigned from RAF Boulmer, sir. " he added, shouldering his pack. "Alright, son. I want you on the range, practicing your aim, okay." the recruit nodded and turned to leave when he was stopped by King. "hey, mate, what the hell kind of name is 'Partridge'?" he asked. "me' drill sergeant used it as an insult and it kinda caught on." he said before he jogged over to the shooting range.

"OI, Private, over here." Macmillan beckoned, passing him a rifle. "You know how to use that thing, right?" he asked. "of course sir, G36c. Standard training and multipurpose SAS weapon, Best one out there." Mathews beamed. slamming a magazine home and aiming down the range. "alright, Private, hit the four targets, the empty vehicle and that watermelon. GO!"

Mathews quickly zeroed in on the first three targets, letting off a violent, six round burst and the three targets shattered. He zoomed in on the next target and gunned it down, reloading instantly after, he aimed at the bullet-riddled target truck and fired a triple burst at the engine, each bullet hit its' target in quick succession. Macmillan widened his eyes at the remarkable shooting. "Hey, kid. try and hit the watermelon with this," he handed him a curved blade.

William took the blade by the edge and raised it above his head, flinging it forward with extreme accuracy. To Macmillan's surprise, the knife struck the watermelon head on, knocking it off the table it was poised on. "nice, your fruit killing skills are remarkable." The older commander quipped, stepping off the view platform. "I think you'll do just fine, kid."

/Meanwhile, Radioactive quarantine zone, Ruins of Khaled Al-Assad's personal safehouse, Middle-East...

"The world truly doesn't understand the concept of Power, not yet, anyway..." Akira Tanabe said, loading a handgun as he paced the floor. His old friend, Yasir Al-Assad, sat at the table, grinning as he agreed. "yes, even in the chaos of the war, no-one really cared about why it was happening, everyone was too busy trying to club their enemy. "

"America are to blame for this, " Tanabe said to the third person in the room, who sat tied to another chair with a bag over their head. "The think that they can control the world. they are wrong...The works of Imran Zakhaev and Vladimir Makarov were almost successful in teaching the world a lesson, but they were slowed by political interference, they had to rally their soldiers and make them cry for war. We don't need this, do we, we have an army of soldiers trained to hate America from birth, You know this, don't you, Mr Shepherd." He raised the gun to his masked head.

"you really are stubborn, Mr Shepherd, first, you let your brother's involvement in WW3 become known, stripping him of his rank. Then, you wish to make peace with Russia. And now, you refuse to join us? foolish. Just remember," He cocked the pistol. "To the ones you serve, YOUR LIFE MEANS NOTHING!" He roared before pulling the trigger and putting a bullet in the man's skull.

Tanabe turned to Al-Assad. "Today is the day the world will learn, brother. We will begin our mission to make the world appreciate that even the smallest, most insignificant governments and militias, can change the way global society works..." He holstered the pistol, "Our so-called leaders prostituted us to the West... destroyed our culture... our economies... our honor. Our blood has been spilled on our soil. We will become kings, to avenge our fallen Brothers..."

Call Of Duty:

Modern Warfare- Revelations


	2. Chapter 1: 0 Days Since Last Accident

Chapter One: 0 Days since last accident

Sergeant Foley looked on at his battalion of soldiers as he loaded an M4a1, as he pulled back the bolt, he watched a truck skid to a halt across the road from the base entrance. He stood and walked across to the gates, observing the civilian driver get out and walk up to the gate.

"hey, this is a restricted area, sir. you have to leave now. " he spoke to the man in an authoritive tone. "sorry, I'm lost and need directions." the man said, looking down at his feet in shame. "okay, I'll get you a map, stay here, sir." Foley left the gate and headed back towards the barracks, passing a group of soldiers from his unit. He looked down at the table and picked up the map that was spread across it. Making sure it had no markings or military plans on it, he left the barracks and followed the four troops back to the base entrance.

To Foley's concern, the driver was gone, but the truck was still there. H eturned to his four men; Private Jonas, Private McCaw, Private Johnson and Corporal Dunn. "get the base on alert, we've got a missing civilian. McCaw, I want you at HQ, inform General Davis. Dunn, Anderson and Jonas, on me, we need to inspect the truck.

The four soldiers cautiously climbed over the barrier and approached the truck. "Jonas, I want you to check in the back, Anderson, I want you at the front. Before Sergeant Foley could say anything else, McCaw interrupted him on the radio. "Sir, we've just received a message from FOB Geronimo, they've just reported they're missing a large quantity of C4, sir."

Jonas opened the rear door of the truck and looked inside, "holy shit!" he turned to Foley, "sir, we got a-" he never finished his sentence as the C4 in the back of the truck was triggered and exploded violently, destroying tghe front of the base. Foley was sent end over end as Dunn was proppeled into the gatehouse. Jonas and Anderson were killed instantly as the vehicle exploded and incinerated both of them.

The Civilian driver walked away from the scene, pulling off his hat as he snapped his phone in half, tossing the mobile device which he used to trigger the C4 into the sand. He pulled on a pair of sunglasses and walked away from the facility. He was not a civilian at all, his name was Major-General Yasir Al-Assad.

"sarge, what the hell just happened?" Dunn trailed off as he helped his superior to his feet. "get HQ on the line, I want to know what that was about. We're on alert Alpha now." Dunn nodded as he sprinted across the base as more soldiers arrived to investigate. "Sir, " Master-Sergeant James Ramirez said, getting Foley's attention, "yes, what is it Ramirez?" he asked. "We've just got wind that the head of the CIA just went missing about thirty klicks north."

"That's not good, do you think it could be connected, to you know..." he pointed to the burning truck. "maybe, c'mon, lets' go." Foley turned to his men, "Alright, Hunter Two-One, we're moving out, on the double!" Foley, Ramirez, Dunn and McCaw armored up and boarded one of the Humvees that was ready to roll. They began to head north towards the Radioactive Quarantine Zone, where the nuclear bomb had went off and wiped out 30,000 men seven years ago. There, they would find a shocking surprise...

**For people who've never played Call Of Duty Four, on the mission 'Shock and Awe' the enemy set off a nuke and the character the player was in the role of is killed shortly after, the number of soldiers lost is said by General Shepherd in MW2. Logically, there would still be a contaminated area from the blast for centuries to come.**


End file.
